Returning evil
by Golden Kitsune
Summary: Returning Evils, Broken hearts adn revenge. R comes in after some chapters


I do not own digimon, however since that show is way to happy I am making this fic

I do not own digimon, 

however since that show is way too happy I am making this fic.

-*-

3 years earlier:

He could see the battle before him. He could see the face of evil infront of him. It had been the same years ago, and it was the same now. Except the bastard was stronger. He stood on the cliff. Clad in a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt. He still wore that tan fisher cap, but it was no longer on his head. It was on the floor. Thrown down in anger and distress. It let his blonde hair show. The moon gave it an almost firey look. His eyes, which were usually calm as a quiet pond was been raging like a hurricane. His hands were fists. They squeezed tight enough to draw blood. His D-3 shining as bright as the sun. The boy.. no, no longer a boy. He had lost that innocence a long time ago. But what was he now. He was to young to be a man. He however, didn't give a damn what he was. But the gods, if there are any gods, knew what he was. He was a warrior of hope, protector of light. And the death of all that was dark and evil. But once again he didn't give a damn. All he knew was that he and his friends had to stop the evil infront of them. 

Takeru Takahasi was unique to this. The only to see this evil before, and the only one that could stop it. Even though he was 15 now it felt as he was still 8. It was the same. Only he and his best friend, his guardian angel, could stop the bastard. In his arms he held his light. You could call her whatever you liked, Kari Kamaya. The guardian of light. The healer. Takeru didn't give a fuck. She was his light and he made a vow long ago he would protect her. To himself, to a friend, to the world. She was holding a dead digimon. Her dead digimon. It's eyes were closed and lifeless. Gatomon had a hole the size of a lemon through her heart. The blood pooled around the girl's hands. Then the digimon vanished. It was decoded and disappeared into the air around them. He would've told her everything was going to be alright. But he didn't know. It was look pretty desperate. Every one else was in the same boat. Imperialdremon was just vaporized in a blast of energy, not even leaving ashes. Cody's and Yolie's digimon were just dilapidated. leaving little bloody chunks to be decoded. And once again it was left to him and his digimon to kill Devimon. 

Magnaangemon was just keeping his own. He and Metaldevimon were trading blows in an ever-hopeless battle. But he had to win, for everyone's sake. Metaldevimon stood there he was plated in some kind of chrome substance. He had at bat emblem on his chest. It was blood red. Just like his eyes, Those evil heartless eyes. His horns stood of tall. He himself was probably 6 foot. His giant, silvery bat wings were extended. The angel swung with all his might. He was blocked and the battle continued so was the way for a long time. Trading blows and blocks. Then the battle took the air. It added a completely knew dimension. They flowed and moved with an uncertain and eerie grace. And below Takeru was watching, saying a silent prayer to whatever god that would listen for his angel to win and to let the evil die. But like so many others, this prayer went unanswered. Disregarded by an uncaring and unloving god. So the evil would not die and the fight continued. Counters, throws, punches and kicks were all the combatants could feel. And also the need to win. That raw, primal unrestricted desire to win. To kick the opponent's ass and send them to the deepest part of hell. 

Then a turning point in the battle occurred. The evil one pointed his hands towards Magnaangemon. "Death beam" It whispered. Through the darkness of night they could see the purple energy that pooled around his hands. Then it shot. Magnaangemon dodged to see the area below him there was a small crater, but no one was hurt. However during the period the angel was distracted the evil one was on him. He threw him to the ground. As soon as the angel hit the ground the angel was upon him, pounding his face into the ground with a new determination. The barrage of evil as more than the angel could take. All Takeru was able to think was 'I should be doing more'.

Then Metaldevimon jumped off. The angel staggered up. His legs to weak to let him stand straight. But a duty and a heart to strong to let him lay down. "Cutting claw" the evil said as he swung his left arm. A red energy formed right where Metaldevimon swung. It went straight for Mangaangemon. And then it went right trough his waist. The angel was cut in two. And he was in agony. "Nooooooo" came a long scream from the cliff and Takeru ran down. He ran to his friends side. He kneeled in shallow pool of blood.

"Magnaangemon don't die, please don't" Takeru pleaded with his friend. 

" I can't help it T.K." He said using his childhood nickname " I'm to weak, to tired, I'm not strong enough."

"But your our only hope!" He shouted. Fearing what would happen next. But it did happen.

"No!" the angel yelled. He ripped off his word and shoved it in the warriors hands. "You are." Then he closed his eyes for a final rest. And he died. Then the angel slowly decoded, leaving nothing left but the pool of his blood, his sword in his best friends hands and words lingering in Takeru's head. 'you are'.

The evil walked up to Takeru. And asked a simple question. "Are you ready to die?" But he didn't expect the response given . Takeru stopped his sobs. And a laughter broke from his lips. An insane laughter roared through him and shook the canyons cliff. The sword formed a handle in his hands. He stood up, with a smile on his face. However pain and anguish were in his eyes. Anger flooded his system. Hot, white, searing anger. He had the face of a mad man. Then everyone realized it. They had pushed him too far, and now the evil was going to pay. The warrior stood up. Covered in the blood of his best friend and his own tears. Smiled and said to Metaldevimon, in an calm voice that men only use when a part of there soul has died. "Are you?"

He stared in the eyes of evil, those blood red eyes. And evil blinked. In a sudden movement Takeru was rushing towards the evil. The usually pink sword of energy tripled in size and turned gold. Takeru stabbed the blade of energy through the evil's throat. Crimson, red, blood burst through the wound. And the he rammed the devil into a wall. The evil laughed he grabbed a piece of the stone he was stuck to, It was sharp and jagged. He rammed it into Takeru' s abdomen. The point came through the other side of his body. Takeru didn't even wince.

"Dose it not hurt?" The evil asked.

"You hurt me a lot worse when killed my best friend you bastard" He said.

"So dying doesn't matter to you?" Metaldevimon inquired.

"If taking you to hell means I'm going with you," he said "So.." The sword was plunged deeper into Metaldevimons throat. "Be.." He twisted the sword. More blood seeped through the wound. "It!" Takeru finished. He cut Metaldevimon's head in half. The evils eyes turned black. Then he was decoded.

The warrior, now with his clothes in shambles, lay down, he was drenched with blood . A coppery scent was hanging over him like a cloud. Kari ran down the cliff. And kneeled by his side. She took his hand and held it in her own. "Why did you do it?" she asked "why?"

"Because it had it be done," he replied. Takeru held his hand up to the Kamaya girl's face. " Because I won't let something so pure be tainted by something so evil." Those were his final words, then he died. And his digivice stopped shining.

She took up the digivice. It slowly decoded into little bits of information. Then those bits were blown away in the cold breeze of the digital night. Hope had died, and the light was reduced to a flicker.

Present Day:

An 18-year-old Kari Kamaya wandered around the apartment she shared with her friend Yolie. It was 12:30 am and Yolie was out with her boyfriend Davis. ' I hope he brings a condom this time' She thought. Last time he didn't that girl was running around for a week thinking she might the pregnant. It was absolute hell until the doctor finally told her she wasn't. 'I wish I had someone like that to love' she thought. 'You did, and he sacrificed himself so you could live.' she reminded herself. 

Then she remembered those unpleasant thoughts. She remembered the coppery smell of his blood. . The funeral. How Matt tried to give a eulogy but was to choked up. The mahogany coffin. Davis saying T.A. instead of T.K. and every one having to restrain T.K.'s mom, dad, Matt and herself from killing the sorry bastard. She also remembered the 2 years of intense psychotherapy she received. Now she lived in a small two-bedroom apartment with her best friend Yolie. They were both going to Odiba Tech. It was the week of Takeru's death and she officially hated life. Kari got up from her spot on the couch. Left her luke-warm tea on the table and went to bed to see if she could sleep.

Outside of the town of Odiba:

Something that looked like the Gate of Destiny appeared. It opened up and a figure stepped out. He was wearing black sneakers. He was dressed in black dress pants. He wore a green shirt that was neatly tucked in. ontop of that he wore a black vest with gold buttons on it, but the vest wasn't buttoned up and the sides just fluttered in the wind. The vest had a golden silk back. In his right hand he held a sword with a glowing gold energy coming from the hilt. The gate disappeared. The energy disappeared and the golden hilt of it seeped back on his arm. It created a ring of gold around his wrist, another one just below the elbow and two bars on the top and bottom connecting the two.

"So this is where that motherfucker brought the battle" the figure said. He took out a cigarette put it in his mouth. He took a golden lighter out of his right pant pocket. On it was inscribed the symbol of hope. He opened it and lit the cigarette. He put the lighter back in his pocket and inhaled the smoke. After that he put on a pair of shades to cover his blue eyes and a black fisher cap to cover his blonde hair. 


End file.
